Always
by Loveable Git
Summary: SpainxRomano. Both human and country names are used. Romano has never been able to resist the smoldering gaze of the Spanish-speaking nation. He never will be.  One shot. Rated M for content and Romano's colourful language.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Spain/Antonio, Lovino/Romano, or any of the other **_**Hetalia **_** characters. An early Valentine's Day Spain x Romano one-shot. Contains both human and country names, rated M for mature content and Romano's colourful language. All flames will given to America to make hero-s'mores!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Turning his head to the side, Romano stubbornly clenched his eyes shut as his lover kissed and suckled the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck; not wanting to give the satisfaction to the Spaniard of making him blush. However, the tanned man hardly seemed to notice. Or rather, he seemed not to care. They had done this dance before, and the outcome was always the same. Antonio gave a low chuckle, the laugh rumbling beautifully from his throat as his nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on the Italian's shirt. <strong>"D-damnit, stop, you tomato-bastard!" <strong>Lovino bickered, pressing his hands on the other man's chest to push some distance between them. He was responded by yet another laugh as warm hands became accessible to the flesh they'd been seeking out. Lovino found himself being pressed against the back of the vintage couch as his lover's lips explored the rest of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. Teeth then introduced themselves to skin, for Antonio had begun to nibble at the smaller man's sensitive ears.. **"N-nhn - - " **Romano groaned, cursing himself for allowing the older man to hear him in such a pathetic state. He felt Spain smile against his skin. **"Mm, I love those little sounds you make, **_**mi hermoso.**_**" **he purred, his heated breath on Lovino's neck causing a chill to travel up the Italian's spine. Lovino's body trembled under the green-eyed nation's experienced hands as they roamed freely across his chest and hips. Pushing aside the cotton fabric, the Spaniard moved his lips to the younger country's shoulders, earning him a small whine of protest (or pleasure, perhaps both) from the tomato eater.

The night had started off normal enough; after spending the day gardening and tending to their garden, the two had bathed (separately, mind you!) before preparing a dinner consisting of several of their favorite tomato and pasta dishes. Romano, however, had been oblivious to the lusty, smoldering gaze of the Spanish man's emerald eyes over his wine glass. Was unaware of the older nation's hungry, no, _starving _stare, as he continued to drink the cranberry-coloured beverage. Hadn't noticed how Antonio's calloused fingers had lingered on his when asked to pass the bread. When the Spaniard suggested that he stay the night and leave in the morning, he should have been suspicious. He should of…

"**Mmphh~ !" **

Spain's lips clashed with Romano's with a sudden, passionate force, causing him to part his lips to utter a muffled moan. Taking advantage of the moment, the sneaky Antonio slipped his tongue into the kiss, overpowering the Italian's mouth in a sense of urgent need. Romano could taste the subtle, slight taste of wine as he attempted to fight for dominance - - He lost the battle within seconds. The Spanish nation allowed the remainder of the smaller one's shirt to fall, leaving his torso and abdomen bare. With the new territory accessible, Antonio slid to the floor, kneeling in front of the sofa; his lips and hands roaming possessively over the porcelain skin with a fiery yearning he no longer cared to conceal.

As Spain's tongue flickered down to his navel, Romano tilted his head back, closing his eyes and moistening his dry lips as a heat began to surge through him. He could feel his natural instinct to fight back lessening, his pride dampening as Antonio's lips traveled to his hip bones. Below he could hear the green-eyed man whisper sweet nothings in his native tongue against his skin as his fingers slipped between his flesh and the waistband of his younger lover's pants, inching them down bit by bit. Lovino's breath caught in his throat, gasping as the Spanish-speaking nation slightly caressed the hardening lump forming in his trousers, carefully spreading his knees as he did so. **"A-augh~ ! D-damnit _stronzo_, ****I'm going to kick your sorry - - ! " **Romano let out a rather vocal moan, unable to finish carrying out his insult as the Spanish country began massaging his member; his palm making a sublime friction that reduced the other to melt under his touch. Bringing his hand to his mouth, the Italian bit down hard on a knuckle, attempting to stifle the throaty moans and whimpers that threatened to give him away. Against his wishes, his hips buckled into the older man's hand, his body raw and aching with need. _'Oh, to hell with it ~ !' _Lovino thought, cursing his lack of dignity as he groaned in pleasure. Antonio laughed softly at his partner's reaction, his deep peridot eyes brimming with mischief and bliss as he continued his handiwork; enjoying the small keens and cries of his stubborn Italian far too much. Romano swore under his breath, at the cocky bastard he dared call a boyfriend, and at himself for succumbing to his undeniable lust. He moved his hands down to tangle his fingers in the Spaniard's thick locks of hair, his cheeks flushed with a shade of red that would put any tomato to shame.

Deciding to finally put an end to his lover's agony, Antonio slipped the organ between his lips, earning him a rewarding moan from the man above. As the Spanish country tortured him with a steady yet quickening pace, Lovino arched his back, gripping the short, dark hair in his hands as he desperately and shamelessly gasped and pleaded for his boyfriend to give him more, who in turn happily complied. Romano bit his lip, knowing full well that he wouldn't last much longer; especially at this rate... Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the sensation came to a sudden halt. Opening his dark eyes, he looked down, confused by his boyfriend's antics. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Spain's sun-kissed face smiled at him tenderly, leaving him breathless. **"Tell me you love me"** he whispered, his stunning emerald eyes staring at him longingly. Dumbfounded and his body objecting to the loss of wonderful, wet heat, the Italian sputtered. **"****W-what?" **he stuttered, knowing all too well what he heard. Antonio continued to smile nonetheless, not minding to repeat himself. **"I said, tell me you love me." **

The blush heating his face, Romano's lips formed a straight line, his brows bunching together in a knit of frustration. His body raged for release, and he found it impossibly difficult to tear his eyes away from the charming face that stared at him with nothing but love and passion. Sighing, he closed his eyes. **_"T-Ti amo, bastardo.."_** he managed, admitting defeat. Before he could scold himself for yielding to the Spanish nation's will, he become once again overwhelmed by the pleasure that was enveloping him, only this time it was vigorous and without restraint. Lovino inhaled sharply, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Spain tightened his mouth around him, bringing him over the edge as his orgasm reached it's peak. He came, moaning in satisfaction as his body came down from its high. Trying to regain even breathing, he slowly opened his eyes, watching Antonio wipe the edges of his mouth as he rose to his feet. Placing his hands on either side of the Italian, he hovered above him, planting tender kisses at his temples. Placing Romano's chin between his thumb and index finger, he tilted his head up to gaze at him amorously. _**"Y te amo, Lovino..."** _he whispered in a hushed voice, before pressing his lips against his lover's for a warm, tender kiss. _**"Siempre."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

"_Mi hermoso"_- my beautiful one (Spanish)

_"stronzo" - _asshole (Italian)

_"Ti amo, bastardo" - _I love you, bastard (Italian)

_"Y te amo, Lovino" - _and I love you, Lovino (Spanish)

_"Siempre" - _always (Spanish)

**This was my first actual Spain x Romano fanfiction, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. Reads and Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for reading ~ ! ^ -^**


End file.
